Jungle Love
by Bunny1
Summary: Jackie watches an old movie with the gang and Hyde reaps the benefits...


Jackie sat on the couch, on the end next to Steven. Kelso was on her other side, then there was Fez and Eric. It was one a.m., and they were watching a _very _old movie, _Tarzan and his Mate_. Jackie loved those old movies. She wished she could have lived in the 30s, when women dressed and acted like women, and men were manly.

"Don't'cha just love Jane's hair, Donna?" Jackie chirped. "Women in the 30s and 40s really knew how to style it up. You don't see Jane using the jungle as an excuse to be a stringy haired slob... no sir. But... look at who she had to look sexy _for_..." Jackie swooned.

"I gotta admit... ole' Johnny could shake my trees anytime..." Donna giggled.

Eric's eyes widened. Donna didn't usually speak like that, but, it _was _late, and she got a little punchy when she was tired.

"Yes, nice for your fiancée to hear..." Eric said with a headshake.

Donna giggled. "Sorry..."

Eric turned the TV down and grinned at Donna. "Let's make it more fun- let's make up what they're saying."

Donna smiled; she loved that game. "Okay!"

"Oooh, Tarzan, you my dress?" she said in a lilting voice.

"Tarzan like dress better on floor, Jane." Eric said in a deep voice.

Kelso laughed silently, while Jackie shook her head.

"Ungowa Jane; Tarzan need nookie."

"No, Tarzan, I'm going to flirt with the Commissioner over here..."

"Nookie _now_, Jane!"

"Okay..." Donna giggled.

Jackie huffed, folding her arms over his chest. "Oh, you just shut _up_, Eric- Tarzan would _not_ want 'nookie'. He has more class than to call it_that_."

"He lives in the trees in his undies!" Eric protested.

"_That_ is a_ loincloth_!" she gasped as if Eric had blashphemed. "It's not 'undies'! Steven, they're ruining my lovie movie!" she pouted.

Hyde smirked, kissing her temple, and suddenly hopped up, throwing her over his shoulder. "To bed, Tarzan horny." he grunted at her, and smacked her loudly on the ass.

Jackie giggled, running her hands down his back as they went to his room, shutting the door behind them.

Eric shook his head.

"Hey, we should listen at the door." Fez said. "They're usually more interesting than you and Donna."

"Fez! You listen to us?" Donna hissed.

"Donna... please, like you're really surprised..." Fez laughed, shaking his head.

"He's got a point, Donna, and- hey, they are _not_!" he huffed. "My lady and I rock the room! Isn't that right, Donna?"

"Yeah!" Donna said, and Eric reached out to high-five her.

But, in the sudden quiet of the room, they could hear voices from Steven's little basement closet of a room, and they all moved closer to hear. They were muffled, and they couldn't quite make them out, until Jackie's loud moans filled the room.

"Oh, don't stop, that feels so good..." echoed off the walls of the basement.

"We should..." Eric said uncomfortably.

"We really, _really_ should." Donna nodded, making a face, and she grabbed Fez, as Eric grabbed Kelso, dragging them out of the basement.

"Aw, man, it was getting _good_..." Kelso whined.

Suddenly, Eric paused. "Did he just ask her to 'swing on his vine'?" he said, not sure whether to be freaked or amused.

And, everyone raced back to the door, scrambling to hear what they could hear...

The next morning, Hyde opened his bedroom door, and his four sleeping friends fell into a pile at his feet. He rolled his eyes, nudging them out, leaving a sleeping Jackie in the room behind the shut door.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked, bemused.

"Nothing..." Eric said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we were just... didn't wanna wake the parents..." Donna fumbled.

"And we certainly weren't listening to you and Jackie go at it like animals." Kelso blurted.

Hyde shook his head. "Just get out of here before she wakes up?"

"Right..." Eric nodded, leading them upstairs.

And Hyde smiled to himself as he walked back to his bedroom, dropping a kiss on his sleeping beauty's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi..." she smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning... you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You?"

"Little... but worth it." he smirked.

Jackie smiled, flushing to her core.

"And, maybe you were right... we should watch those old movies more often..."

Jackie shot straight up. "I was right, Steven?"

"Yes, yes, don't make a federal case of it..."

"You finally admitted I was right!" she said, bouncing out of bed. "I have to go tell Donna!" she said, bouncing to the door, but Hyde grabbed her by the waist.

"Clothes first?"

Jackie flushed. "Oh, right..." she said, and started to dress.

Hyde smiled. Yeah, he could get used to watching those old things more often if this was how his night would end up...


End file.
